


Mitochondria Powers: Sex

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [4]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, One of My Favorites, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Takes place at the end of Day 2 in PE1. Aya has a new power and it's called Aphrodisiac. And she can't wait to use it on someone. Pairing(s): Aya/Maeda/Daniel





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuma310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/gifts).



> Just a little parody I've wrote while playing PE1.
> 
> This contains OOC Aya.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> For my friend. And sorry if I haven't written any RE stories for a while now.

**December 25, 1997**

**Night**

**New York City, NY**

"...When I touched Eve...That feeling...Was it Maya? But Maya died in the car crash with mom...No, it just couldn't be...!" Aya said, as she stared at the fire.

The apartment seemed very warm thanks to the fire on the drum. The TV is still on.

"It's late...I should be getting to sleep right now, but I can't! Eve might come and burn me alive." Then, she thought of something she haven't done for a few years. "Not here...but it's a good way to calm down. Oh well."

Aya then realized that she got a new mitochondria power: aphrodisiac. She can use it on her body to get aroused. 

So she raised up her arm to cast the mitochondria power and it worked. Aya was getting very wet and was ready to take her clothes off.

She took her black jacket and white shirt off first, showing off her medium breasts. Then, she undo the belt on her pants and pulled it down. All that's left is her black thong and it was soaked. Finally, she removed it and laid down on the bed. Her pussy is begging to take a cock in her body, but in the moment, she just want to masturbate. 

Her hand had vibrated on that tender pink cavern that was her pussy itself. Wasting no time, her hand went faster on rubbing, trying to cum. As Aya did, she used her right hand to rub her hard nipples.

But then something unexpected happened. Someone burst in the door. It was Maeda and Daniel.

"Hey, I forgot my-" Suddenly, he could not believe what he just saw. Aya was naked and masturbating. Of course, that's when she noticed them. But she don't have time to talk; she want to be fucked.

"Please...fuck me..." Aya begged.

The two widened their eyes in surprise as they stared at Aya. Daniel and Maeda had a history of having sex with women before.

"You're sure?" Maeda asked, preparing to take his pants off.

"Yes." Aya replied.

They nodded before taking their pants off, dropping it on the pile of clothes. Aya smiled as she noticed their cocks; Maeda had a 9-inch cock and was a little big while Daniel's is 10-inches and was long.

"Any ideas how to fuck her?" Daniel asked him.

"Since I know sex, including oral and anal, I think she could suck my cock while you finger her to orgasm. Then, we fuck her." Maeda told him.

"Long as I don't lick her cunt..."

"I'll do that after 5 minutes has passed. So what are we waiting for?! Let's do this!" He exclaimed.

Maeda took a deep breath as he walked up to Aya. She grabbed his member with her right hand and with slow precision, her mouth soon touched the head of his cock and gently charged inside. Her lips felt the juiciness of his hard shaft. Slowly, one by one, Aya's head was bobbing softly just reliving his whole cock back and forth. Meanwhile, Daniel had pushed two fingers into her wet pussy, thrusting in and out.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmm..." Aya muffled as her whole mouth slide in and out repeatedly, never letting to of the salty, yet sweet taste of Maeda's cock. As for the fingering, she hadn't found her build-up yet.

Five minutes had passed and it was time for the guys to switch. So he pulled his fingers out and stepped back. Maeda smiled as he looked at Aya's wet cunt. He must wonder what her pussy taste like.

Without wasting any time, his tongue stuck out and fufillingly gave Aya a nice gentle lick to the pink sugar walls. She felt his wet tongue slip right to her groin and let out a moanful shudder.

"Ooooooohhhh...that tickles..." Aya smiled as Maeda's mouth kept fooling around on her nice shaven clit. He let out one flopping lick right after another, like he was licking ice cream. Maeda then sent his whole tongue penetrating through her pink pussy, licking the insides and causing Aya to moan even louder.

"MmmmmmmMMMMMMMmmmm..." Maeda muffled as his entire tongue was making Aya's clit wetter. Several minutes has passed and it was finally time for her to cum.

"Ohhh! YES! YEEES! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Aya yelled as she shot her love juices straight inside Maeda's entire mouth as if it was like a water fountain. The taste reminded him of sweet liquid candy. She continued to cum for 30 more seconds before her orgasm died down. Luckily, the mitochondria power is still in effect and will wear off in 3 or 4 more orgasms.

"How about we fuck both of her holes? I heard that it's the most popular thing to do on a threesome." Maeda said, getting up.

"Okay. I'll do her pussy, you do her anus." Daniel told him.

"Okay, then. If you say so..." Maeda said.

Daniel lay back on the bed, his cock standing up at an angle. Aya mounted him, straddling his groin, her face above his as she maneuvered her pussy over his hard cock. She plunged down onto Daniel's cock wrapping his member in the hot wet flesh of her cunt.

Settling down on Daniel's cock, she slowly pumped her hips up and down, lubricating his cock with her cunt juice. She felt a wet splat on her anus as Maeda spit a wad of saliva onto the rosy pucker of her anus. Then, a nudge, as the Japanese scientist pried open her anus and plunged his cock roughly into Aya's tight asshole.

"Ooohhh!" Aya moaned as Maeda buried his hard member to the root inside her asshole. His balls smacked at her cunt lips as he plunged inside. "Fuck yeah, Maeda! Plow my asshole!"

Aya was sandwiched between the two men. Daniel's cock plunged in and out of her squelching cunt as Maeda's cock reamed out her now overstretched asshole. She moaned as the two cocks filled her holes to the bursting point, ramming ferociously in and out of her cunt and ass.

Aya could feel her second orgasm begin to build as the two fucked her mercilessly. Suddenly she came, writhing in ecstasy, her cunt and ass throbbing and clenching around the two hard cocks.

The boys were already at the point when Aya's cunt finally pushed them over the limit. Maeda came first, flooding Aya's ass with his white seed. The hot semen filled her anus and spilled from the tight edges of her overstretched asshole, dribbling down to her pussy.

Daniel's cock exploded next, erupting inside Aya's wet pussy. Hot cum flushed her pussy, backwashing from her cunt and squishing from the rim of her cunt lips.

Maeda withdrew his penis. His cock slid from Aya's ass, coated with his hot cum. Hot semen flowed from Aya's reamed-out asshole, drooling viscous onto her pussy and thighs.

Daniel got off of her and got up. He was exhausted from all of that.

"You guys did good! Now Maeda, fuck my pussy!" Aya exclaimed, still aroused. Only 2 more orgasms until the power wears off.

Aya now started to bend over on the bed in doggie formation. Just to tease him, Aya slapped and grabbed her own ass just to please him.

"C'mon...take your hard cock in my ass..."

Maeda positioned himself at her pussy and suddenly forced his cock into her tight pink spot. As he did that, Aya grabbed Daniel's cock and put it in her mouth, sucking it gently.

"MMMMMMMM...!" Aya muffled as she felt Maeda's hard rod insert her. He started to thrust faster and harder, without going slow or gentle. To add more pleasure, he slapped her ass, giving it a jiggle.

She started to bob her head up and down Daniel's member, covering it with saliva and savoring the taste. He moaned like crazy, trying to prevent himself from cumming.

"This is so fun! I've never had a threesome in my life before!" Maeda exclaimed.

"Same goes for me." Daniel said.

In a moment, Aya had reached her third orgasm and it was a little stronger. Now she need to cum one more time for the power to wear off.

"Ugh! I'm gonna..."

That made Aya pull away from his cock. "Noooo...not yet!"

She made Maeda pull out of her pussy and let him hold his orgasm a little longer.

"You wanna jump on me now...?" Maeda asked her.

"Sure." Aya smiled, as he laid down and she got on top of him. Maeda slowly slid his cock and thrusted away. He even grabbed on to her hips to make Aya bounce up and down. Meanwhile, Daniel was watching this and began stroking his cock.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah..." Maeda grunted lightly as he felt the sensation pumping his cock as he was bouncing Aya around gently. 

"Ohhhh, god!" Aya moaned softly with every gentle thrust that Maeda could give her. She was getting used to the wet rim of his cock scraping gently inside her. It felt so wet and so soft and yet...so steaming hot.

However, Aya was going to have her fourth and final orgasm real soon and she wants Daniel and Maeda to cum at her face before that happens.

Suddenly, Maeda felt something; he was going to cum and so does Daniel. 

"Please...I want both of your cum...!"

With a few final thrusts, Maeda pulled out of her pussy and started to stroke his member at her face. Daniel came over to her and brought his cock close to her face, which had her tongue held out.

After a few minutes of shafting, they finally came. Their cocks shot out an enormous amount of vanilla-flavor cum and landed silkfully right on Aya's whole face, her eyes and hair, and right inside her mouth. They were cumming all over and over her face in which Aya's entire face was just creamed brutally.

Afterwards, Maeda resumed what he was doing and when he thrusted, Aya was finally hit with a tremendous orgasm. She moaned very loud as she came hard on the end of Maeda's dick. All the heat and pleasure left her body in a torrent of cuntjuice, running all down her thighs and his shaft as it continued its assault on her body. His few thrust made sure her climax burned for quite some time, lingering long after any other Aya had experienced.

Finally, after 4 whole minutes, her orgasm and the mitochondria power had wore off; Aya was back to normal now.

She looked at them as she opened her eyes. Aya was really satisfied after all of this.

"Thank you..."

"Yeah...don't mention it. Anyway, I came here to get my backpack." Maeda said, spotting his backpack and grabbing it. 

"Okay. We're gonna head out now. See you in the morning." Daniel said, as the two put their pants on and walked out.

Aya smiled; it was a really fun time for a threesome. She'll possibly do this again after she save New York City and defeat Eve. But for now, she want to rest now.

She got into the covers of the bed and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

In the morning, she will take a good shower to wash herself off.

Again, it was the best threesome she'd ever experienced...

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun to write, right?
> 
> EDIT: Oops. Out of the whole story, I spelled Maeda wrong once by accident. Because I pressed "s" instead of "e". Damn! But corrected it.
> 
> Anyway, give out kudos and comments if you like the story! And if you got any story suggestions, comment.


End file.
